House Roxton (Grand Campaign Season 2)
This is the page for House Roxton of the Oceanroad in the Grand Campaign, Season 2 Lord Normund IV "The Chaste" Not much is known about house Roxton pre-Death of King Rodrick I. They were at one point Lord Paramount before the Chester's took control, and it is noted that Lord Normund's own father was executed by the Lord of the Red Mountains. Lord Normund's first marriage was to Lady Myranda, daughter of the Vale Lord Corliss, together they had a stillborn son that shocked the family, and shortly there-after Lady Myranda sadly died in her chambers of terrible illness. Her ashes were burned and sent back to the Eyrie too be scattered across the mountain side. Lord Normund, after an appropriate amount of mourning, arranged a betrothement to the silver haired granddaughter of the Lord Yandry (Old Reliable) of the Arbour. This betrothal was the start of a great alliance between the Roxtons of Oceanroad and the Yronwines of the Arbour. Lord Normund and Yandry from there out became close confidantes. A few years later before Young Lady Nymeria Yronwine came of age, Lord Yandry and Normund, with a coalition of Dorne and Crakehall on their side, declared war on the 12 year old Lord Paramount of Reach for Yandry's claim on the Reach. The war was going well until sadly, the Lord Paramount of The North and Regent of the Iron Throne, threatened war on the coalition if peace was not kept, and the Lords were forced to put down there arms. Lord Normund took on the young Lord Paramount as a ward and squire, and trained him in the art of combat (tho the young lord didn't take on commanding as well as his tutor did.) When the Lady Nymeria came of age, a huge extravagant wedding was held in Old Oak for all the Lords and Ladies of the Reach. Lord Normund and his wife quickly fell madly in love, and soon there-after the young lady Rhaenys Roxton was born with hair as silver and eyes as purple as that of her mothers. The Claimant wars for the Iron Throne When the three claimant wars for the Iron Throne first began, House Roxton and Yronwine together joined the war for prince Aegor's claim. Led by Princess Lia Martell of Dorne, the two lords joined Lady Lia in exchange for ownership of The Reach, who were fighting on the side of Prince Maric and The Stormlands. The two were disheartened to find that Lady Lia had allied with The Stormlands Lord, and meant that Normund and Lord Yronwine wouldn't be getting the land they were promised by Lia. More angry by this new alliance was Lord Normund, whom had conspired with the Hand of the King to only attack the armies of other claimants, and not those of the crown loyalists. Lord Normund was doomed by his honor to fight the Royal forces and thus when the war was eventually lost, lose his own life. In the early years of the war Lord Normund saw it his duty to clear the Reach of the Osgrey loyalists and succeeded with the help of Lord Paramount Chester, in doing so. In this battle, Lord Normund, showing his grand prowess in commanding troops and fighting one on one, was recognized and knighted as a legendary warrior. (and the greatest fighter in the known world) Once the Reach was cleared of large enemy parties, Lord Roxton devoted his men to the seiging of Golden Tooth lands in the west, where the Dornish and Stormlander troops were seigeing and fortifying their positions. The war stayed here for a good number of years with the royalist forces forming a line along the Riverlands/Westerlands forces, awaiting the southern forces armies. Lord Normund Roxton and The Great battle of Atranta One of the few and most renowned battles of the war was that of the battle of Atranta. When the Prince Maric forces pushed forwards into Riverland territory, the crown loyalist forces took that as the start of the battle to come. As the vast number of loyalist forces that once dwindled around Riverun moved east towards Harrenhal, the combined forces of the south withdrew from the west and followed their actions. In the fields of Atranta forces of the Golden Tooth clashed swords with Stormlands levies, this was the beginning of famed battle of Atranta, and Lord Roxton had only 8,000 of his 15,000 men still following him. He rode for Atranta from Paynehall and arrived in the thick of the battle. Lord Normund played a pivotal role in the battle. As men of the Westerlands, North and Vale came directly south from Harrenhal, Lord Normund held the center flank against wave upon wave of enemy forces. The southern forces where in a good position until loyalist men of the Riverlands and Orys' Isles came pouring from the blackwater rush into the armies side. Lord Roxton slayed an onslaught of Tarbeck and Pyke loyal forces in personal combat, and did not dare to retreat until the he had too. This was the end for the collected southern forces, and after months more of the loyalist front being pushed very far south, the Lord of the Stormlands pushing Prince Maric's claim on the Throne passed away rendering the current war obsolete. Lord Roxton however was able to return home to his wife, 12 year-old daughter Rhaenys, 8 year old son Alister, and 2 year old son Petyr. The Blackfyre Invasion As the war for Maric's claim ended, many of the Houses that fought against the King revolted to the Blackfyre's war too place a Targaryen back on the Iron Throne. Even though Lord Roxton and Yronwine knew there would be harsh punishment for what they had done, they did not flee like these other Houses and instead put up arms in the name of the King. He and Lord Yronwine swore fealty to King Torrhen, knowing that when the war was over they would receive whatever punishment they were given. They fought bravely for the King, fighting the men in the Reach they once called allies only a few months before. Lord Roxton saw to putting down the forces of Lord Chester of the Reach, and did so in the name of the King. He then put down his men and returned home to Goldenchain to raise his young children and new-born baby son. Unfortunately grievously harming his eldest son Alister as he trained him in swordfighting. Lord Alester "Half-Hand" Roxton Upon the crowns victory of the Blackfyre Invasion, the Roxtons of the Oceanroad were dealt with kindly by King Torrhen. Normund IV Roxton was sent to the wall to spend the rest of his days, leaving the 8 year old Alester to rule over the Oceanroad. Tutored by a number of highly skilled foreign warriors and diplomats from across the narrow sea, he grew up to be very skilled in both swordsmanship and speechcraft. Early Years Lord Alester's early life was rather droll for the young boy. His father was always off Marshaling the Reach and his mother was a slothful women never sharing his adventurous spirit. He was always very close with his only sister Rhaneys, and was known to be very protective of his four younger brothers. When the notorious Baratheon Succession crisis ended his father returned home a decorated warrior having soundly led the defense of the Battle of Atranta for nearly a month. He had not seen his father for many years and was ecstatic to be taught swordsmanship from the legendary Lord Roxton, until his eighth nameday when during a training mishap his father brutally dismembered more than half of Alester's left hand. Alester knew then he could not be as great a warrior as his father missing half of his hand, and began to resent his father deeply for doing so. Years of Rule Alester was forced to take up the reins of ruling soon before his ninth nameday, when his father was sent to New Gift as punishment for fighting against the crown. Much to Alester's anger, his father saw it duty to take the family sword Orphan Maker with him. Alester grew up happily in Goldchains with his close family around him, being tutored by the finest Pentosi diplomats and Bravosi swordsmen. He married at the age of 14 to the daughter of Riverman lordling, his new bride, Lady Tilly of Ryland, and he were contently married, it was even her who first named him "Half-Hand" after his gross disfigurement. Alester's life was a quite one, he lived as the Master of Laws for the Reach, gained a few more titles via conquest, and fathered a number of sons and daughters with two wives over his life, Tilly of Ryland and Daenera Targaryen of the Stormlands. His eldest son died of gonorrhea in his 20's, leaving his son Amelryc as the heir to Oceanroad. Lord Alester grew delirious in his old age, constantly making remarks of his dead wifes and children, stillborn or slain, wandering the halls of Goldchains and telling him tales in his chambers. He often talked of Titus and Elinor, his stillborn son and daughter to Daenera. He would always smile when he told his grandson of them, and so the family decided to let the man believe in his dreams. Lord Alester took it very badly when his second son died a sad broken man, and somehow at the time managed to get a maiden at his court pregnant, his bastard Rylene Flowers lived on past him when old Alester himself died just as sad and broken as his son. In his last ours he died with tears in his eyes, screaming that "they had all left him." The Half-Hand died loved by his vassals and Kin, and passed the land and his sword to the new Lord Amelryc Roxton. Lord Amelryc Roxton When the Old Lord Half-Hand died at the age of 67, Lord Amelryc had already lived a lot of his life, and it had already been a harder existence than any man would wish against. Before Rule Lord Amelryc's father Normund Roxton died when he was onlt 12 years old, leaving him and his 5 brothers and sisters fatherless, and upon the their mothers abandoning, completely parent-less. Amelryc's father was given the Lord of Red Lake before Amelryc's birth, and when he died it was given to Amelryc himself. At the young age of 12 Amelryc's grandfather the Half-Hand saw it fit to leave Amelryc's 2 brothers and 3 sisters in his care. This was the beginning of a long tolerant resentment Amelryc had for his grandfather, and one that would only get worse as the years went on. Amelryc was long since betrothed to the Genius daughter of Lord Osgrey, but at the age of 14, shortly before the wedding was to take place, he fell madly in love with Lady Tyressa Banefort, a rather slow woman but loved by many for her temperance and humble nature. Amelryc believed his Grandfather would understand and approve that he would choose love over honor, but was traumatized to find out on return from a hunting trip, that his grandfather had ordered Tyressa imprisoned shortly after the wedding. Amelryc rode to Goldchains with a heart full of anger arriving to only see his wifes head upon a pike outside the castle walls. Amelryc flew into a fit of rage and reportedly almost spearing his Grandfather through the chest, but only wounding his side. Amelryc saw the terror in the eyes of his young kinsmen, and sheathed his anger to spare his Grandfathers life. His Grandfather told him he was still too marry the Osgrey girl, and in a fit of further rage married himself to a different Osgrey girl of Northmarch, reportedly stating "That old fuck killed my love, I will not marry his chosen whore. I will die before I besmirch my Tyressa." This second wife would grow to be the mother of his Son and Daughter, and would prove to be a sufficiently peaceful long marriage for Amelryc. Most of information on Amelryc and his Grandfather before his death says that Amelryc was very fond on the Half-Hand. The truth known only to the mute nosy Maester of Goldenchains, is that Lord Amelryc was slowly enabling his Grandfather's downfall. He refused any medication for his Grandfathers ongoing headaches, and would constantly tell him that his dead children were spirits walking the halls of Goldenchains. A proud scene of Amelryc's aunt Rhonda was her wandering past her fathers chambers late at night and seeing Amelryc telling his Grandfather great stories that he had concocted. The truth of the mater being that Amelryc would give his old Grandfather Milk of the Poppy and make up tales posing as his dead kinsmen. While Lord Amelryc started this ritual to punish his Grandfather, he soon grew to enjoy telling him such tales, as his face smiled with utmost interest and happiness. Amelryc only stopped when he resented all that he had done to his Grandfather, and shortly after his Grandfather would pass crying out for his dead sons. Years of Rule Amelryc's early years of rule would be again quite uneventful, he would serve for a while as Master at Arms for his Lord Paramount and even upon the reign of the Young Lord Osgrey would serve as regent of the Realm. There was various rumors around the Reach of Lord Amelryc, how he and his wife never spent their nights in the same chambers, why Lord Amelryc would only go on to have two children, why Lord Amelryc would be seen spending hours at a time with his known sword-swallowing cousin Falon. The rumors where never denied or confirmed but grew to be believed but accepted by the Lords of the Reach. He was a exceptional commander, a fair fighter, and a gregarious, honorable man. Who's business was it to judge the man's personal life. Although he would eventually not be seen being with anyone, and would confide in his friends how "he had sinned in a way, but had seen the truth of the matter, and seen how he must be honorable to his wife more that anything." Amelryc was known to be very fond of his son Hobert's son and daughters, he would make sure whenever he returned home to spend time with the young children, and would bring them to Oldtown occasionally to visit the starry sept and home of the maesters. Upon the murder of Lord Paramount Osgrey by Amelryc's cousin Laenor Martell sparked the end of the Osgrey rule of the Reach, and, by order of King Orys "The Bastard" himself, left Lord Abelar Yronwyne as Lord Paramount of The Reach. Luckily for Lord Amelryc, relationships between houses Yronwyne and Roxton had been at a good level for generations. Lord Amelryc and his new Lord Paramount set about restoring the reach to the peace and order it once had. It would be a hard fought and perilous task, but the Lord Paramount and his loyal vassal would see the Reach back to the greatest power in the Iron Throne, as it had been generations ago. A good few years after all this Amelryc was badly wounded in a small tourney, the injury was minor but a later trip to the Arbour left him with a case of Pneumonia. He past away shortly after, happily in his own chambers. Lord Hobert Roxton Lord Hobert's prowess in battle and swordsmanship was widely known throughout the realm. Pre-Ruling Years Lord Hobert was born the first Roxton with white hair and white eyes, due to his Osgrey mother. His young life was spent training for combat and battle, he had a very good relationship with his father Amelryc and his vassal uncle the Lord of Appleton, whom both taught him to fight and lead respectively. His father gave him the family sword Orphan Maker long before his death, so he good bond with the sword and grow to be the only weapon he used. The boy was ruthless in his tactics for getting what he wanted, and when he had, was not timid in torturing the other children in court with the fact that he'd achieved it. Although a rather poor personality to have it made him a determined young lad, who would never give up on his goals. He married very young out of love, which his father greatly approved of, and would go on to have his first son Andrew, and his four following daughters. Years of Rule Upon his fathers bout of Pneumonia leading to his death, Lord Hobert came into power at the fairly young age of 28. Having no brothers and only one sister, his rule was fairly untested in the early years. The infamous event now known as the "Tourney of the Twins" was when Lord Hobert Roxton was made a known name among every court in the realm. King Orys "the Bastard" held his grand tourney promising the great Champion his very own Dragon Egg, Noble Lords and peasants alike made their way to the capital of the Iron Throne to take part in the greatest tourney of the ages. Lord Hobert arrived at the tourney rather late, but was allowed to join the duels nevertheless. While many the Lords of such places as Duskendale, Harrenhall, the Neck and the Rills, proved their prowess in defeating one another, Lord Hobert's mix of martial skill, ruthlessness and a powerful family sword meant he cut down any opposition with no trouble. The King Orys named him the Victor of the tourney and granted him with the second egg of the great dragon Maelstorm. He returned home a proud victor and built a great Dragon pit in Goldchains with the hope that one day, when his predecessors hold more knowledge than himself, that the Roxton's could rise to ultimate glory, like the Dragon Kings of old. When Orys' "the Bastard" ordered the disintegration of the Iron Throne, Lord Hobert was at the meeting of Lords in the Arbour. When the Lord Osgrey of Cocklesworth argued that he was the only one fit to rule, and that a council of Lords should decide the new King or Queen of the Reach, Lord Hobert was the first to pledge his ever lasting allegiance to the good Lady Sarya Yronwyne, another act in a long line of Roxton-Yronwyne friendship. Lord Roxton became the first Hand of the Queen of Sarya Yronwyne upon her crowning, and stood by her as she dealt with the new Kingdom of the Reach. He served her proudly until he was killed in a battle against the Osgreys.